Who is this? And how did you get my number?
by namelesskitten362
Summary: So, some one is texting/spying Kenny. And makes Kenny mad. What will happen if kenny pretended to sleep so the person spying on him will come out? And who will come out? read to find out (:


It was a normal day at south park. I was laying down on the grass. It was peaceful, until i heard some one screaming my name. I sat up and look around for the person who called for me. It was my friends.

" KENNY!'' four people wear screaming my name. I put down my hoddie to see if anyone called me. It was Kyle, Stan, Cartman, and Butters. they were all screaming my name. '_god damnit..i told them i just wanted to be alone..'_ My phone was ringing. I ignored it. It was the color blue,it was a present from kyle. I sighed. I garbed my phone and flipped it open and see that i have 4 new messages.

[[kyle]] 2:01 p.m, July 13.

Kenny where are you?

•

[[Butters]] 1:30 p.m, July 13.

Kenny,where are you? I hope your okay.

•

[[ Cartman]] 2:36 p.m, July 13

Yo poor-azz wherez r u at?

•

[[stan]] 2:38 p.m, July 13

Kenny are you okay?

End of message from July 13.

•

I sighed. My phone buzzed. I got another text. I flipped my phone open and i didn't know who it was.

"what the fuck?"

•

[[random]] 2:50 p.m, July 13.

I know where you are.

•

What a load of shit. Like that would make me scared. Pfft, who's this guy? I look around just to make sure. My phone buzzed again._ 'god damnit its the same person.'_..I flipped my phone and start to read the text.

•

[[random]] 2:52 p.m, July 13

You just turned around to look for me, aint i right?

•

I froze.. just guessed..this could be cartman..or his friends, playing a joke on him..yea..'_i just need to do something..i need to do something to know if he is watching me'.._i put my hand up in the sky and put the middle finger out and put it back down. one minute later my phone buzzes again and i flip it open.

•

[[random]] 2:54 p.m, July 13

You just put your middle figure up.

•

I was shocked..who could this person be. I called the number, but it didn't pick up..guess i have to text him.

•

[[Kenny]] 2:56 p.m, July 13

Cartman you could fucking stop now and come talk to me.

•

[[random]] 2:57 p.m, July 13

This isn't cartman.

•

[[Kenny]] 2:58 p.m, July 13

Is it token? Craig?

•

[[random]] 3:00 p.m, July 13

No, this is not craig or token or kyle or stan.

•

[[Kenny]] 3:01 p.m, July 13

So..i kno u?

•

[[random]] 3:02 p.m, July 13

Yess...

•

[[Kenny]] 3:04 p.m, July 13

Who the fuck is it, your getting in my fucking nervs

•

[[random]] 3:05 p.m, July 13

You'll find out

•

I sighed._..i 'll find out? fuck...maybe if i pretend to sleep, he'll come out, and i'll see..then maybe punch him for wasting my time._ I was pretending to sleep now. It's past 16 minutes i think, or more then that..i wait about 10 more minutes and i hear some foot steps._ here he_ comes..I sense him bend down. I quickly open my eyes and grab the other guys shoulder and i pin him down into the the ground. It's...Butter's!?

"BUTTER'S?!" I yelled.

" well, h-hai kenny.." He said, I sighed and let go of him and lay down with him in the grass.

" Butters..were you the one texting me?" I said looking at him.

"I texted you like..around 1:00...i believe"

"oh.."

"why?" He looks at me.

" Some fucker has been messin' with me." Butters covered my mouth, He looked around,like if i said something bad and didn't want people to hear.

" You shouldn't be saying that Kenny, the lord is hearing you." Butters looked worried._ How..cute... _He took his hands off my mouth and sat up. I also sat up.

" But i always say stuff like that." I Look at him. I see that he has a hint of pink covering his cheeks. He looks at me.

" I don't want you to go to hell for that Kenny.'' He said with tears rolling down, his pink cheeks._ he..cares about me? He doesn't know that i go to hell but..._

"Butters..." I wiped the tears off his face with my parka sleeve. I hugged butters.

" K-Kenny..." I could tell Butters was shocked. I pulled away from the hug and i kissed Butters in the lip. Butters eyes widen when i did that. But, he closed his eye and so did I. We were enjoying our little Make-out scene. Butters needed to breath. So i stopped the kiss to let him breath. I saw that Butters cheek went form, little blush to major blush.

" Kenny..?" Butters said shyly.

"yes butters?" I said.

" I- I think i like you.." He said. I looked at him with a shocked face. The shocked face turned into a smile. I pulled him back for another kiss. I pulled away.

" I think i like you too butters." Butter was smiling big, and kissed me.** He kissed ME**

**_Cartman, Kyle, and stan's P.O.V_**

" Cartman your such a d-" stan was cut of by cartman.

" We did a good job, little me cupid."

"yes we did." Little cupid smiles.

" Cartman..how did you know Butter liked Kenny?" Kyle looked at cartman.

" well..cupid told me.."

"Cupid...cartman your a fucking idiot." Kyle said

" SHUT UP YOU STUPID JE-" Cupid pooped on cartmans face.

" AHH CUPID YOU FUCKING POODED IN MY FACE!" Little cupid was laughing and flying away.

**Author's note: So cartman WAS and WASN'T behind this. Little cupid was behind this all. Cartman was just typing. Well i hope you liked it (: **


End file.
